ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Gate RP((16-11-12))
Kirei,Raiden Meeting Between Kirei & Raiden xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would walke up from her appartment as she would roll out her bed as she puts all her clothes on and her bracelets, as she then makes a ponytail in her hair as she then stretched her arms for a bit. She would walk outside after she is finished with everything the weather is nice today a blue sky as she smiles. She would run over to the thunder gate as she would look around she didnt see anyone guarding it as she took place to guard the place. you never know she wondered if there was someone around but who knows she leans back against the wall- Guest_RaidenKaguya: -As Raiden woke up from his bed tired he goes and gets dressed and he notices the time and he rushes without eating breakfast and he runs to the main gate and he see's that there isnt anyone there and he sighs in relief and he jumps onto the roof as he thinks that he wasted his time and he lays down looking at the sky relaxed. He hopes that he could become a genin and he jumps off the roof and sits down on the bench waiting for someone to come to the Main Gate and he unstraps his fan and he still wonders what it does- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would notice someone comming closer to the main gate as she chuckles as she stepped down to the bench as she sees a boy sitting there, she didnt know who he was or what he was doing here, she never have seen him before but would love to know who he is- "umm Hello there.. i hope i didnt scare you off"-Kirei smiled a bit- Guest_RaidenKaguya: -Raiden would smile looking at the female- Hello...-He is still unsure if he has met her before- Have I met you before? -He then walks to her direction and he offers her a handshake- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would shake his hand as she shaked her head "i cant remember we met before, i'm Kirei Hime Yamanaka i'm from team Soudai"-She would smile shyly as he was in front of her- "but you can ask me everything you want to know about me or something else i dont mind.."- Assessing the Damage from the Spar the Night Before: ItsumoAiItsumoAi : -Itsy would wake up her body still really soar Itsy had passed out on her bed without even changing this morning when she returned home after the spar with her Sensei and Kaito. Itsy would pull herself out of bed and start to take off her dirty cloths as he did she would see the bruises she had suffered all over her ribs and arms. She had gone flying through the thunder gate trying to avoid the Massive Fire that Setsu almost caused and the crumbling of buildings that his sword had caused. Itsy would cover her body with the new black body suit she had picked up and would warp her shoulders with a new black scarf. She would retrieve her book on Plants Shinobi should know and place it into the pocket of her body suit and replace her Kunai onto her body not that she was looking for a spar with how sour she was but she would spar if she was to be asked. Itsy would leave her apartment and head towards the thunder gate that lead to the Main gate where the spar had taken place last night she wanted to see the damage and wondered if anyone else had noticed it. She was not going to take the blame for what her Sensei had done she was innocent and as she steped out at the Main gate with a loud bang she saw the rubble of what used to be the two side buildings and shook her head saying the words- “Sensei, what did you do” RaionTou: - Raion had woken up thismorning a week after his graduation exam from the academy, as a new genin, it had been 3 days since his training with his new weapon too. As he approched the gate, Raion had that unusually big smile of his as he said hello to everyone. As Raion was walking to the gate he noticed itsy staring at the collapsed building- " what happened? " - he would say with a shocked expression?- Guest_MsCookiecrumbles: Mizuki found herself in the courtyard just beyond the gate,bottom planted on one of the benches infront of the only building that still stood. Her long purple locks so long they coiled on the ground behind her,the bench low enough to the ground. She huffed out a sigh,skidding her shoes back and forth against the stone ground,antsy from her boredem. Fingers currled around the edge of the bench on either side of her thighs. Tilting her chin up,peering into the slowly dimming sky,watching the petals fall around her. She hummed lightly under her breath,some rhythm she probably acquired from a konoha song. She had her usual bandages wrapped around her forehead,shinobi shoes and pants. Although,today she was a hoodie,those ones with the big from pocket. It was only earlier this evening that she'd found out about the rest of the courtyard in ruins. Of course,it wasn't her business,so she didn't take it upon herself to ask about it. She may have been curious,especially because she didn't know any of the people here,and it made her nervous to know there was someone in this village that would irresponsibly flatten two buildings. it had been obvious there was a battle here,so she was weary about who was also irresponsible enoguh to start a battle in a place like this. Or worse,what if someone inflitrated,and this was the after effects. That meant she could be indanger if the enemy still lurked. She was just a big bottle of thoughts and curiosities,but of course-just like always-she kept them to herself. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would shake her head looking out at the rubble when she had been asked what had happened all she could do was whisper the word- “Sensei” –She shook her head and turned walking back through the gate into the village she had not wanted to see anyone else’s reaction to what had taken place here last night. Itsy would disappear into a loud bang through the gate.- Category:Casual Category:Yonshigakure RP